


Пігулка

by fu_ry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: У Маккоя є чарівна пігулка, котра посилює ерекцію, змінює смак змазки та сперми й примушує передеякулят надсильно виділятися.





	Пігулка

**Author's Note:**

> Версия на русском: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7605297.

— Пий, — говорить Джим паддом.

— Не буду, — впирається Боунс, але виключно для проформи. Буде, ще й як буде, йому давно хочеться спробувати цю чарівну пігулку.

— Пий. Заради мене. Ти ж хочеш мене порадувати, Боунс?

Так, чорт, він хоче. Джим щодня радує його однією своєю присутністю, і Маккою хочеться відплатити тим самим. Тому він усе-таки вкидає до рота непримітну білу пігулку і запиває кавою, що давно охолола.

— Довго чекати? — питає Джим і вертиться на стільці.

— Хвилин п’ять, може, менше.

— Побалакаємо? — пропонує Джим і задає питання: — Коли ти вперше подрочив? 

— В чотирнадцять. Але я з радістю не згадував би про це.

— Так? Чому?

— Мене застукала мати.

— Зачинятися треба.

— Ну не було у мене в кімнаті замків! — огризається Маккой і переводить дух. Так, треба заспокоїтися, він тут, щоби розслабитися і доставити задоволення Джиму, а він сердиться. — Ну а ти? Пам’ятаєш свій перший раз?

— Угу, в тринадцять. Це була просто бомба, ніколи раніше не почував себе таким щасливим. Ну, хіба що коли мені подарували велосипед.

— У мастурбації щастя?

— На той момент — так.

— А зараз?

— А зараз у мене інше щастя.

— Бути капітаном найкращого корабля Зіркового флоту?

— Це на другому місці. На першому — ти.

Маккой опускає очі і колупає маленьку дірочку на своїх домашніх штанях.

— Дякую, — тихо вимовляє він. Він щиро вдячний Джиму за ці слова, котрі так зігріли його серце. — Я теж тебе кохаю, Джиммі-бою.

— Я би поцілував тебе, якби ми не були в різних каютах.

— Але на сьогодні в нас інші плани. До речі… — Боунс розводить ноги. Судячи з відчуттів, труси та штани вже мокрі до чортів. Джим присвистує.

— Хороша пігулочка.

Маккою не терпиться доторкнутись до члена, котрий так і стоїть колом. Але він тягне час — інакше після такої пігулки все закінчиться надто швидко. Знімає з себе футболку і потирає тверді бусинки сосків. Стягує штани й боксери — й залишається повністю оголеним перед Джимом. Джим сто разів бачив його голим, але ні разу — паддом, і це, зізнатися, збуджує. 

— Нічого собі фонтан, — видихає Джим, а Боунс опускає очі додолу. Передеякулят вихлюпується тягучим струменем, бруднить живіт, стікає стегнами та капає на постіль. Маккой відчуває себе брудним, і це теж збуджує.

— Доторкнись до себе, — просить Джим, і Боунс слухняно торкається пальцем вологої голівки. Забрудненим в змазці пальцем обводить сосок і, прикривши очі, уявляє, що це Джим його облизує. З Джимом круто спати, але зараз у них зовсім інші плани. — Розсунь ноги ширше, — продовжує Джим, и Маккой, звісно, розсуває. — Який ти гарний.

Маккою вже не терпиться. Хочеться нарешті стиснути член у кулаці й агресивно віддрочити. Але він лише злегка торкається члена пальцями і пробігає ними, немов на фортепіано грає.

— Ти повинен обов’язково прислати мені фотку свого члена, — говорить Джим. — Буду дрочити, коли ти на зміні.

Боунс тягнеться за паддом, фотографує себе нижче поясу та відправляє фотографію Джиму.

— Не здумай поставити на фон — інакше руку зі штанів не витягуватимеш, — посміхається Маккой.

Джим лише киває та знову командує:

— Продовжуй.

Маккой знову торкається голівки, тісно притискає пальці, і змазка струмує з-під них.

— Оближи.

Боунс сує пальці до рота, відчуваючи смак полуниці — змінений тою пігулкою.

— Смачно?

— Не повіриш, дуже.

На устах Джима грає посмішка, що нагадує п’яну. Маккой з радістю поцілував би його в цю посмішку, але, чорт забирай, у них на сьогодні інші плани. А шкода.

Нарешті Боунс обхоплює себе рукою, робить порух угору-вниз, від чого по тілі розливається приємна млість. Передеякулят, як і раніше, вихлюпується фонтаном — і його рука виявляється умить забруднена. Йому неймовірно добре. Може, трошечки гірше, ніж коли він із Джимом, коли може огладжувати його міцне тіло й вдихати хвойний запах його парфумів. Маккой прикриває очі й повільно надрочує собі. Мастурбація сама по собі — діло приємне, однак з цією пігулкою відчуття гостріші в сто разів.

— А-ах… — роздається по ту сторону падду. Маккой відкриває очі й бачить, як Джим потирає свій член через м’які домашні штани.

— Може, спустиш штани? — пропонує Боунс.

— Ні, зробимо інакше. Не кінчи без мене. — Джим відключає падд, і Маккой перестає себе пестити, щоби не спустити завчасно. П’ять хвилин, за які Джим дістається його каюти, здаються просто нескінченними. 

Нарешті стук у двері. Маккой наказує дверям розчинитися.

— Чому так довго?

— Наштовхнувся на Павла. Здається, він помітив мій стояк.

— Бідний хлопчик, він не переживе цього, — посміюється Боунс. — Нумо, йди до мене.

Джим швидко позбавляється одягу та пірнає в обійми Маккоя. Боунс з насолодою вдихає знайомий хвойний запах, цілуючи Джима за вухом.

— Хочу тебе в собі, — говорить Джим. Їх грандіозні плани на цей вечір летять у тартарари, але яка різниця, якщо у результаті вони обидва отримають задоволення?

— Звичайно, Джиммі-бою. — Маккой збирає пальцями з голівки змазку і заводить руку за спину Джима. Ковзає пальцем між сідниць, обводить колом анальний отвір. Коли палець проникає всередину — одразу досить глибоко — Джим щось мукає та падає Боунсу на груди. Чистою рукою Маккой погладжує його по спині й додає другий палець.

— Я так скоро кінчу, — хникає Джим. — Встав мені.

— В якій позі?

Замість відповіді Джим сідає на його стегна. Маккой охоплює рукою свій член і направляє його до входу Джима. Джим відразу насаджується до упору й рвано видихає.

— Добре?

— Не те слово, — бурмоче Джим, прикриваючи очі. О, Боунс чудово знає, як йому подобається це відчуття заповненості, коли вони трахаються. Джиму подобається бути знизу, а Маккой анітрохи не проти трахати його. 

Джим привстає і знову насаджується, його рухи ритмічні, а з уст зриваються охи та зітхання. У Боунса ж голова йде колом від тісноти у нього всередині. Коли він кінчає — це схоже на вибух наднової. Просто чудова пігулка.

— Оце так струмінь, — захоплюється Джим, хоча Маккой і сам помітив, з якою силою «вистрілив» його член. Джим піднімається з його стегон, і з його анального отвору капає сперма. Боунс переводить подих після оргазму.

— Що ти хочеш, щоб я зробив? — питає він.

— Може, мінетик? 

Боунс киває.

— Сідай.

Він сповзає з ліжка та влаштовується між ногами Джима. Перед носом маячить його стояк. Маккой висовує язика й торкається ним твердого ствола. Широко маже язиком від основи до голівки, цілує голівку й охоплює її губами. Він не може заковтнути повністю, тому робить усе, що в його силах: вилизує й посмоктує. Джиму треба зовсім небагато часу, щоб бурно кінчити, виливаючись йому до рота. Боунс ковтає — він зазвичай так робить. Не полуниця, зрозуміло, але йому не бридко. Джим розкидається на ліжку, його груди тяжко здіймаються. Маккой лягає поруч. Як же здорово — полежати ось так після хорошого сексу. Заважає лише одне — значна вологість під спиною: він усе залив своїм передеякулятом.

— Піднімись, я зніму постіль, — говорить Боунс, але Джим не рухається.

— Ще пару хвилин. Мені так кайфово зараз.

Маккою нічого не залишається, окрім як чекати. Чекати й дивитися на свого Джима Кірка, якого він так кохає.


End file.
